Devices such as antennas are often formed on or within the front or rear windows of an automotive vehicle. In order to electronically connect the antenna to an associated device (such as a radio or telephone), an electrical terminal, usually a male terminal, is soldered to the glass in communication with the antenna. A female terminal which is at the end of a cable connected to the associated device is then mated with the male terminal located on the glass.
In some applications, the male terminal has a male circular post and the mating female terminal may have a cup shaped female socket having four resilient contact tabs for engaging the circular post. The contact tabs are bent inwardly into the socket for resilient engagement. The cup shaped socket of the female terminal is usually staked or riveted to a base piece which in turn is crimped to a conductor within the cable and housed within an insulative cover. Such a female socket is often used for low power applications such as antennas but is not suitable for devices such as rear window defrosters which require higher power.
The present invention provides a female connector terminal which is suitable for both low power and high power applications. The present invention connector terminal includes a base with an opening extending therethrough. The opening is surrounded by an inner border of the base. A series of resilient contacts extend away from the base from the inner border to form a socket. The contacts have opposed surfaces which are spaced apart from each other and positioned to define the socket. The contacts have tips that extend in an outwardly direction relative to the opening to allow easy insertion into and removal of a male terminal from the socket. A securement portion on the base allows a conductor to be secured to the connector terminal.
In preferred embodiments, the base of the connector terminal is formed from sheet metal. The socket includes opposed pairs of contacts and has at least four contacts, with eight being more preferable. The socket is generally circular in shape and has an axis which is perpendicular relative to the base. The contacts are equidistantly positioned about the axis and evenly spaced apart from each other. The contacts are curved outwardly with a constant radius. The securement portion includes crimping tabs extending from the base for crimping to the conductor. A polymeric cover houses the base and has a socket opening for providing access to the socket. In one embodiment, the cover has an internal region with an internal groove for capturing the base. The base includes a protruding member for engaging a recess in the cover for locking the base within the cover. In another embodiment, the cover is molded over the base.
By integrally forming the socket of the present invention connector terminal with the base, staking or riveting of a socket to a base is not required. This makes the manufacturing process of the present invention easier and simpler than that of current terminals having cup shaped female sockets. In addition, inventory issues are simplified since parts for assembly do not need to be stored. Furthermore, the design of the present invention terminal permits use for high power applications.